A Slave In Time
by LE McMurray
Summary: While the crew mourn the loss of Malcolm, he finds himself with even bigger problems.


Authors notes: This is my first ever Enterprise fic.

I usually do Stargate. All thoughts are welcome. (Calin pronounced Kay-lin) just thought I'd mention that.

* * *

Hoshi took a deep breath before opening the door to the cabin. She felt tears sting her eyes as she stepped across the threshold into his private domain. As close as they had become, their friendship built over the past few months he'd never let her in here.

But now she was here because Malcolm was dead.

Malcolm's cabin was quite bare. Clean, sparse except for his bed, which was rumpled as they had all been called in the middle of the night. One picture dared encroach his workspace, Hoshi recognised his mother and sister. Captain Archer was the one who called his family after it had happened a few hours before the memorial service. Hoshi thought back to when they sat in the conference room after the service in complete silence until T'Pol broke it.

"Lieutenant Reed's belongings should be readied to be returned to his family," she said softly, "If no one else feels able to I shall do it but I believe it should be done by someone who was closer to him than I."

"I'll do it," Hoshi found herself saying.

"Hoshi?" Archer asked.

"We were friends," her voice was soft, "I want to."

And with those words she was here.

x

Slowly Hoshi ran her hand along the immaculate table, she'd always wondered what his inner sanctum was like but it was practically bare. Even here Malcolm was like a ghost, someone who tried not to leave a trace behind him.

Taking another deep breath Hoshi sat at the desk her mind drifting to the man who had occupied it only two nights before. Finally she managed to get her courage up to open the top drawer finding several letters, one for each member of the senior crew.

Sliding her fingers over the one meant for her she turned it over in her hands before she placed it in and started the letter.

Malcolm's face appeared on the screen before her, he looked nervous.

"My dear Hoshi," he started, Hoshi smiled at his voice, "I cannot express how much your friendship has meant to me. In my entire life I have never had a friend quite like you. From the moment we all started to work together I felt comfortable here. You were part of that reason, you're a wonderful warm caring person and I thank whatever thing whether it was God or pure blind luck the brought you into my life."

He stopped glancing down before back up, "If you're seeing this then I'm dead. So I guess saying this will have no bearing on life, I won't lose your friendship," he frowned, "Even dead I'm still a coward. Hoshi you are the greatest person ever to enter my life and…I love you."

The message ended leaving Malcolm's face frozen on the screen. Hoshi reached out and traced his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded tears starting to slip down her cheeks. She pushed herself out of the chair and stumbled to his bed dropping onto it pulling the pillow to her. His scent filled the air around her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

His throat felt like sandpaper and his head was thumping.

What had happened?

With great difficulty he forced his eyes open, light stabbed at him and he closed his eyes again with a groan.

"He's waking up," a man said from nearby.

"I'll take over," a woman said, "Keep an eye out."

Malcolm felt a hand press to his forehead.

"Good, there's no fever," the woman said, "Okay, open your eyes."

He managed to get his eyes open and saw a young woman; he guessed somewhere early twenties leaning over him. She had short flame red hair, which was quite dirty and looked as though someone had hacked it off with a knife; her green eyes were focussed on him.

"Wh…" he croaked.

"Drink this," she placed a glass of water at his lips.

Malcolm sighed in relief as the cool liquid relieved his throat, "Thank you," he pushed himself to sit up, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The room he was sitting in was part of a rough looking cardboard city.

"I'm Calin," she told him, "And welcome to hell."

x

Malcolm pulled himself to a stand to get a better look at where he was rubbing his sore neck.

"Am I getting a name?" Calin asked sharply.

"Sorry, I'm Lieutenant Malcolm Reed," he introduced himself.

"You're military?" Calin asked.

"Starfleet," he replied testing his ability to walk.

"What's that?" she asked.

Malcolm stared at her, "I'm sorry. I thought you were human."

A small smile touched her face, "I am."

"How…"

"There's a few things you need to know," she said, "You should sit down, this is quite unusual."

Malcolm sat across from her, "What is it?"

"The guy's who have us are time-travelling aliens," she explained, "I was grabbed about two years ago from Earth in 1999."

"You're from the twentieth century?"

"Seems that way," she shrugged, "We're slaves. We work or we die. By the way do you prefer Malcolm, Reed, Lieutenant?"

"Malcolm," he replied absently, "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately," Calin rolled her eyes, "We're slaves, you learn to live with it."

She looked at him sympathetically, "I take it you had a family and everything. Most people here did at one point."

"And now?" he asked.

"We're each others family."

Malcolm sighed closing his eyes as he felt the reality of the situation hit him. He'd never get back to Enterprise, to the friends he'd actually made, to Hoshi. He felt laughter start as the irony of it all hit him.

"Get some rest," Calin told him, "You'll need it."

"Calin," he called stopping her as she started to leave, "Why are you doing this? Helping me?"

A smile touched her lips, "Cause someone did it for me. Goodnight Malcolm."

"Night," he replied lying back down.

x

T'Pol walked the halls of the ship heading to Hoshi's cabin. The young officer was having a hard time dealing with the recent loss of Lieutenant Reed. T'Pol knocked and waited for Hoshi to answer.

"Yes Sub-commander?" Hoshi asked, surprised at seeing T'Pol there.

"I came to talk with you," T'Pol said her eyes taking in Hoshi's tired features, "If I am not disturbing you?"

"No," Hoshi let the other woman in quickly switching off the viewscreen but not before T'Pol saw the face of their recently lost armoury officer.

"It appears to be some time since you slept," T'Pol said, "You are not at your best without proper rest."

"Malcolm just died," Hoshi snapped, "I doubt anyone is at their best."

"I understand," T'Pol replied softly, "His loss has affected us all."

"Yeah right," Hoshi retorted bitterly, "I'm sure you care."

"I have found the need to meditate more than usual," T'Pol told her, "His message to me has left me saddened. And I believe his message for you has caused you even greater distress."

Hoshi let out a laugh, which turned into a sob.

"Ensign?" T'Pol pushed gently.

"He loved me," Hoshi whispered, "He actually loved me."

"And do you reciprocate these feelings?"

"I always have," Hoshi whispered her tears falling freely.

Seeing her distress T'Pol moved closer and let the younger woman lean on her. She had learned through experience that humans needed physical contact at times of need. Now Hoshi was in great need.

x

"T'Pol, how is Hoshi?" Archer asked when his second-in-command joined him and Trip in the ready room.

"She appears to be in deep distress," T'Pol answered.

"I know she and Malcolm had become friends," Trip said.

"Apparently they were becoming more than friends," T'Pol replied, "It would appear they both harboured deeper feelings for one another."  
Both men's eyes widened.

"I know Malcolm had a thing for her," Trip said, "But I never realised it was…"

"His final message to her revealed this," T'Pol bowed her head, "Ensign Sato is exceedingly emotional just now but I believe making sure she is kept busy shall help her. Especially if all the senior crew are supportive."

Archer nodded, "Unfortunately, Starfleet is sending us a new armoury chief."  
"Already?" Trip demanded.

Archer nodded, "They feel we need a full crew complement. Look let's just try to do the best we can but it's going to be a tough few months."

* * *

Hoshi smiled at him, her dark brown eyes sparkling with mischief. Her arms wrapped around him and Malcolm sighed in contentment.

The buzz of the alarm cut through his nice dream. He'd been here almost a month now, a month were he had learned the layout of the ship they were on. He had counted fifteen slaves here. He wasn't precisely sure how many aliens held them captive but he was sure there was a lot less than there were slaves.

"Malcolm," Calin called, "Come on. You're with me today."

He nodded keeping silent as they walked through the corridors his eyes catching the small things that their captors had set to keep them in control.

He liked Calin, she seemed to be the leader of the group though did defer many times to a man called Anton. He noticed that Calin kept them all safe sorted out rations and stopped fights.

If he was getting out of here he needed her onboard.

x

After they worked all day it was ration time, Malcolm knew it was time to talk to her about escape.

"Calin," he walked over to her, "I need to…what's that smell?"

Calin's eyes widened sniffing the air, "Hit the deck."

Calin grabbed his arm, as did Anton pulling him to the floor as everyone dropped to the ground just before a barrier of energy appeared just where they'd been. Malcolm was about to breathe a sigh of relief when a scream filled the air around them.

"Aster!!" Calin yelled about to dart towards the screaming woman.

Malcolm grabbed her holding her down.

"Let me go," she struggled.

"Calin," Anton yelled back, "You move we end up with two casualties. Stay."

She stopped struggling silently crying. The barrier finally disappeared and Aster collapsed to the ground. Calin was off the ground shouting orders as she ran.

"Aster," she cried, "Stay still."

"Calin?" Malcolm came over.

"Unless you're a doctor get the hell away from here," Calin snapped.

He was about to say something when Anton took his arm, "Stay out of the road."

x

It was almost an hour later when Malcolm heard the sound of a crash.

"Son of a bitch," Calin screamed, "Bastards. They're killing us and they don't even care. Bastards."

He turned to see her throwing things against the wall; Anton covered the body of Aster with a blanket sadness on his face.

"Leave her alone," Anton warned as Malcolm started towards her, "She needs to vent."

"I have an idea how to let her," Malcolm headed over to the angry young woman.

"Get away from me," she spat at him.

"Calin, we can't stay here," Malcolm told her.

"Unless you have something to say that I don't know already then get lost," Calin snapped, "I just lost a friend."

"And you'll lose more if we stay here," he replied, "I can get us out."

Calin turned her cat's eyes onto him, "How?"

"I've been learning about the ship," Malcolm told her, "All this time you should know something about it."

"I guess."

"Also, how many aliens are there?"

Calin shrugged.

"I've counted four," Malcolm told her, "There are at least three times as many of us."

"Yeah, but what do we fight them with?" she asked sarcastically, "Food bowls?"

"There are plenty of parts around," he told her, "I can make something."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me Calin," he said, "I want out of here but I need your help."

Finally she nodded, "Let's do it."

* * *

Archer could feel the tension on the bridge as he stepped onto it. T'Pol gave him a glance as she exited his seat to go to her station. The new armoury officer looked uncomfortable at his station. They tried to welcome him into the crew but the space left by Malcolm was hard to fill. Hoshi tried to work with him but avoided him as much as she could.

"Lieutenant Andrews?" Archer asked, "How are the repairs coming."

"Almost complete sir," Lieutenant Edward Andrews answered, "I would like to look at the alien torpedo we picked up. I was hoping Ensign Sato would help me with the writing."

Hoshi's back became rigid as Archer frowned.

"We'll see," Archer said, "Okay, there's an occupied planet nearby we're going to look at."

"Captain, I would like to speak with you," T'Pol said softly.

He nodded and followed her into the ready room, "What's up T'Pol?"

"I believe there is a great problem concerning Ensign Sato and Lieutenant Andrews," T'Pol said, "Her affection for Lieutenant Reed is making it almost impossible for her to see someone else in his place."

"I knew we should have left it for just now," Archer snapped, "Letting Starfleet force me into replacing him so soon was the worst thing I could have done."

"Lieutenant Andrews is unaware of why Ensign Sato has a problem working with him," T'Pol said, "The senior crew have made sure not to mention Lieutenant Reed around him."

"What the hell do I do about this?" he demanded.

"That I cannot tell you."

x

Hoshi sat watching the stars in the mess her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Can I join you?" a voice asked.

She looked up to see their new armoury officer standing above her with a hopeful look.

"I'd prefer to be alone," she replied, "If you don't mind Lieutenant?"

"Of course not," he looked confused before heading away.

She shuddered; she really didn't want to be alone. She wanted Malcolm to be with her, just sitting working not listening to what she was saying but there.

She wanted to be able to accept the new armoury officer but she was angry he'd taken Malcolm's place. Damn she missed him.

"Hey Hoshi," Trip dropped to sit beside her, "Anything interesting to eat today?"

"I haven't actually eaten yet," she told him.

"You should kid," Trip told her compassionately, "You really should. Hoshi, Malcolm wouldn't want you to do this."

"I know," she gave him a half smile, "Goodnight Commander."

"Night," he sighed watching her drift away.

* * *

They all sat after the lights had gone out.

"Are you two serious," someone asked.

"Completely," Malcolm replied, "This is something we can do."

"We take out the time machine," Calin started, "It's not their technology so they won't be able to fix it. We do as much damage to their engines as we can on our way to the shuttle to give us a fighting chance."

"What about the barrier," someone else asked, "The moment they see us starting to fight they'll fry us."

"No," Malcolm said, "I know where the barrier originates. Using the food bowls polished we can deflect the beam so it takes out the charges along the corridor."

"Who is going to fly the shuttle?" Anton asked.

"I should be able to do that," Malcolm replied.

"Guys," Calin cried, "We can do this. Even if we don't succeed I'd rather die trying than live my life knowing I was too scared to try for freedom. I'm willing to die for this chance. I trust Malcolm to do this."

Everyone glanced around at each other before a general nodding began.

"Looks like we do this," Calin smiled, "Malcolm, you're in charge."

He nodded and they started making their plans.

x

T'Pol stood looking over sensor logs for the past few months. She frowned; an anomaly caught her attention.

"What's up?" Trip appeared beside her.

"I have been going over the sensor logs from the accident," T'Pol told him.

"Where…"

"Where we lost Lieutenant Reed," she continued, Trip noticed her inclusion of herself in that last sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"The logs detected Chroniton particles," T'Pol said, "It is an impossibility they came from the Shuttlepod."

"You don't think it was an accident?" Trip asked.

"I am sure of it," she replied.

"Let's talk to the Captain," he said.

x

"Are you sure about this?" Archer asked T'Pol, pacing from one end of the ready room to another making Trip dizzy.

"It is an impossibility those readings came from Lieutenant Reeds Shuttlepod," T'Pol replied, "It is more likely from an outside source."

"We can't say we're heading back to check out an accident from over a month ago," Archer said, "I won't do that to the crew, I won't do that to Hoshi."

"There is a planet close to the area that experiences some unusual atmospheric phenomena around this time of year," T'Pol told him, "We can move through the area where Lieutenant Reed was lost without any of the crew knowing what we are doing."

"Except Travis," Trip said, "He'll know."

"Then I expect you to talk to him quietly Commander," Archer said, "I want to know exactly what happened to my armoury officer."

* * *

Malcolm smiled as Hoshi lay beside him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before moving to his ear.

"Malcolm," she said, but it wasn't her voice.

"Malcolm," the voice came again and he groaned.

"Wake up Malcolm or I kick you in the head," Calin snapped.

"You have a charming wake up technique," he yawned.

"I need you to look at something," she motioned him to follow her.

Reluctantly he pulled himself up and away from his dream of Hoshi. Anton nodded to him when he sat down while Calin produced several power cells.

"Is this what you're looking for?" she asked.

"Perfect," Malcolm answered.

"These are drained," she said, "I'll get fresh ones tomorrow."

"Be careful," Malcolm told her.

"I always am," came the wry reply.

x

Malcolm finished fixing the weapon. They were ready; tomorrow they would make a break for freedom. Looking up he saw Calin relaxing against the far wall, she looked up when he came over and motioned for him to join her.

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing the look in her eyes.

"I was just thinking what my life used to be like," she replied, "Can you believe the worst thing I contemplated happening to me was a broken nail. I wouldn't dream of getting a haircut that cost less than fifty dollars never mind hacking it off with a knife," she sighed, "I was just another rich brat from California."

"You've changed," he told her.

"I had to," she replied, "We all had to. Did you know Anton was once an Earl, or a Duke or something like that?"

Malcolm gave a soft laugh, "Things must be different for all of them."

Calin shrugged.

"You know it's just occurred to me that I hadn't thought about that at all. We could be anywhere in time."

"We haven't made a jump," Calin told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me you'd know if we had," Calin smiled, "We haven't moved time since we grabbed you. From what I can gather they're actually from this time, they just jump when they need slaves."

Hope filled him, "If I can chart where we are I should be able to get us to Earth or at least be able to find a Vulcan vessel."

"You lost me but I trust you," Calin yawned, "Are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be," he replied.

"Then get some sleep," she said, "Tomorrow we escape."

x

Malcolm led them through the corridors towards the shuttle bay to find a ship; they just had to get through the engine room first. He had charges ready to place that he'd detonate once they were all safely at the ship.

Fixing the charges where they'd do the most amount of damage he moved to follow on.

"Get ready to go," he said, "Everyone hang onto something."

Calin stood beside him, "Are we ready?"

Malcolm nodded and pressed the button but nothing happened, "Damn it."

"What?" Calin demanded.

"The remote's not working," he frowned, "I'll have to set the charges off manually."

"You can't," Calin snapped, "We need you to fly the ship. I'll…"

"I'll do it," Anton interrupted her, "Calin don't argue with me. You're needed to lead them."

Malcolm nodded, "Once you set it off you'll have about ten seconds to get out of there."

Anton nodded, "Don't leave without me."

x

Everyone was tense waiting for Anton; Calin was at the entrance watching for him anxiously. Malcolm was ready to take off waiting for Anton to set off the bomb. Suddenly everything shook violently as Malcolm's bomb did its work.

"Anton," Calin called seeing him running towards them flames following him.

Malcolm grabbed the nearest person to him, "When I shout hit this panel," he ordered grabbing Calin round her waist and throwing her inside before grasping the strap at the entrance. Anton jumped and Malcolm swung out grabbing the other man by the hand.

"Now," he yelled.

The force of the launch pulled both of them inside, Malcolm and Anton were flung into the ship as the doors shut behind them. Calin grabbed Anton in a tight hug as Malcolm scrambled to the conn.

Malcolm plotted a course in what he thought was the direction he'd find someone. Explosions beside them rocked the ship

"They're firing at us," Calin called.

"I noticed," he replied wryly trying to keep the ship as steady as possible.

Calin grabbed his arm, "What the hell is that?" pointing out the window.

Malcolm looked up and saw the most wonderful sight ever, "Enterprise," he breathed.

* * *

"Sir," Hoshi called, "There's two ships heading towards us. One firing upon the other."

"Open a channel," Archer ordered, waiting till she nodded, "This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise. Do you require assistance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," a familiar English accent replied as the face everyone thought they'd never see again appeared on the screen.

"Malcolm?" Archer asked before anyone else could.

"It's a long story Captain," he replied, "Right now we need some help."

Malcolm had to grasp the control panel to keep himself upright as their ship was hit again.

"Andrews," Archer ordered, "Fire upon the ship attacking Malcolm and friends. Malcolm, get the ship into the docking bay."

Before Malcolm could answer there was an explosion right beside him and he fell out of sight. A young woman appeared in his place.

"We just hit a snag," she said her eyes wide with horror.

"Sir, the other ship just exploded," Andrews called, "I didn't even hit it."

"That would've been us," the woman explained, "But we've taken damage, lots of damage."

Archer glanced round to see Hoshi gripping her console to keep herself in control before turning back to the viewscreen.

"You need to get the ship to our shuttlebay," Archer told the young woman.

"I don't know how," she told him, "None of us do."

x

Calin stared at the man on the screen, "You have to be able to do something?" she cried.

"Do you know how to release control to us?" he asked.

"I have no idea?" she cried before she heard Malcolm softly calling her name. She held up her finger to the viewscreen, "Two seconds."

Dropping down beside Malcolm she blanched at the mess his right leg was in but was distracted as he caught her hand. She saw in his eyes how much pain he was in.

"Green panel…press…twice," he gritted his teeth, "Travis…can control…from Enterprise."

When he finished he passed out from the pain and Calin stood back up.

"I've been told how to release control," she said, "Ready?"

Archer nodded, "On the count of three."

Calin waited, on three she did what she'd been told to do and Enterprise took control of their ship.

x

Archer headed down to the shuttlebay followed by Hoshi and Trip, Phlox met them there. The doors to the ship opened and several men appeared the still form of the supposedly dead Malcolm Reed supported between them. Phlox guided them to the waiting gurney before starting to the sickbay with him. Hoshi watched anxiously but before she could move Archer caught her arm.

"I need you to help with the others on that ship," he murmured, "Hoshi, he'll be out for a while."

She watched the unconscious man being wheeled out before turning to Archer and nodding.

The young woman that had taken over from Malcolm appeared in front of them, "Captain?"

"Captain Jonathon Archer," he introduced himself.

"Calin…" she paused, "Evans. Wow, it's been a long time since I've been able to say that."

"We'll make sure you're all healthy before we get the full story from you," he said, "Hoshi?"

Hoshi stepped forward, "If you'll follow me."

As Calin stepped forward she stumbled, Archer caught her arm.

"Just coming off the adrenaline," she murmured, "I'll be fine."

* * *

Malcolm opened his eyes relieved to see the familiar grey décor of the sickbay; he was home.

"Glad to see you're awake," Phlox grinned at him, "Welcome back to the land of the living. In more ways than one."

Malcolm looked at him confused.

"We thought you were dead," Phlox explained.

"Really?" he asked shocked, in all the time he'd never thought about what they thought had happened to him.

Phlox nodded, "If you feel up to it then I recommend a shower."

Malcolm agreed readily and a short time later he was showered, shaved and in a fresh uniform. Phlox was finishing a few more tests on him.

"Well," the doctor said, "You'll have a limp for a few days but other than that you'll recover. I believe you have a visitor."

Malcolm turned to see a very pale looking Hoshi standing at the bottom of the bed.

They thought I was dead, Malcolm suddenly realised, oh no she knows.

"Hoshi," he started to say, "I…"

He was cut off mid speech as Hoshi kissed him, her arms wrapping tightly around him the passion in her embrace catching him off balance.

"I love you too," she whispered as they broke apart.

"Hoshi," he murmured jumping as she punched his shoulder, "What was that for?"

"For not telling me," she told him, "And for being gone for a month, for…"

She broke off as he smiled at her.

"I missed you too," he told her.

"Well," Archer's voice interrupted them; "You have no idea how good it is to see you Lieutenant."

"Captain," Malcolm turned to him losing balance on his right leg to be caught by Hoshi, "It's good to be home."

"There's someone who wants to see you," Archer moved out of the road as a familiar young woman walked over to him. Her red hair was clean, soft, glossy and was now cut properly; she also wore a uniform.

"Calin?" he asked in amazement, "You look…"

"It's amazing what a shower and getting your hair cut straight can do to change how you look," her green eyes sparkled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," he smiled feeling Hoshi's arm around his waist.

"I can see that," she grinned back, "Everyone is looking forward to thanking you. They're all eating at the moment. Which is where I'm heading. Captain, feel like joining me?"

Archer gave Malcolm and Hoshi a grin before offering Calin his arm and they walked out knowing grins on their faces.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Malcolm asked Calin as they walked towards the shuttlebay.

"Captain Archer suggested I join Starfleet," she smiled, "I think I might."

"You'll make an interesting addition," Malcolm smiled back.

"How are things between you and Hoshi?" she probed.

Malcolm glanced away shyly, "We're taking things slowly."

"I want an invite to the wedding," she teased.

"I think I'll be glad to get rid of you," he rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be hard to get used to," Calin sighed suddenly, "A whole new world, a whole new way of life it's going to be hard."

"You showed your skills as a leader back there," Malcolm reminded her, "You'll do just fine."

Calin stopped him from walking, "If it hadn't been for you we'd still be there."

"You would have found a way out eventually."

Calin laughed and moved in to hug him, "Look after yourself Lieutenant."

"You too," he whispered back.

They finally made it to the shuttlebay where the Vulcan transport ship was waiting to take them back to Earth. Archer stood with the rest of the senior crew waiting for them.

"Quite a send off we've got here," Calin smiled.

"You made quite a few friends Miss Evans," Archer smiled, "I've put in a word for you to join Starfleet."

"Maybe next time I see you I'll have a rank on this uniform," Calin smiled shaking his hand, "It was good to meet you."

"You too."

Calin said a quick goodbye to the others before reaching Hoshi, "Take care of him."

"I will," Hoshi smiled, before giving the other woman a hug, they'd become friends very quickly.

"And you," Calin turned to Malcolm, "Keep in touch."

"You too," he hugged her.

Calin stepped away and headed to the ship readying herself to face her new life.

x

Malcolm stood watching the ship as it left.

"Hey," Hoshi said slipping under his arm and leaning against his shoulder, "You've been very quiet."

"I was just thinking," he replied, "If it hadn't been for Calin I don't think I would have survived that place."

"Then I'm grateful to her for keeping you alive," Hoshi smiled, "They'll all be just fine. Thanks to you."

Malcolm turned to her, "Do you want to have dinner?"

"I'd love to," she smiled.

With one last glance over his shoulder Malcolm settled his arm around Hoshi and they walked away.


End file.
